To Heal a Promise
by Random-tan
Summary: She promised we would always be together...but it became a lie. But I'm going to fix that lie...with the help of Otou-sama.


**Ahem. So another story.**

**I would not recommend reading this unless you have read past Volume Six of Kamichama Karin Chu. Downloads available at Syuura.**

**I have recently gotten a handful of bad reviews. Normally some weak pathetic excuse for a writer would whine about it and stop writing because someone wrote her/him a bad review, but an actual writer would just suck it up and continue writing. Which is what I'm doing.  
**

**There are exceptions though. Some stories are terrible, and don't deserve to be on here unless the person really learns how to write. **

**The main point of view is from Karasuma Himeka's view, or Rika, as some of you may know her. **

**Oh. And most important, I believe. This story is NON-ROMANTIC. NO ROMANCE. So for you romance seekers, you're out of luck.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**~Random-tan~

* * *

  
**

When my brother died, I was only ten years old. He was only seventeen, and not even out of high school yet.

I didn't understand death so much yet. But I hated God, for taking away the ones I loved. Why did Kirio-chan have to leave me and Kirika-chan here? We want Kirio-chan here. Nothing felt right.

My sister, Kirika-chan, didn't take Kirio-chan's death lightly. She was shaken, and I would often find her crying in the bathroom, her face in her hands. Sometimes I was afraid she would leave me too.

"Kirika-chan," I once asked her. "Are you going to leave me too?"

She sniffed, and seemed to smile a little bit. "Oh Himeka," she whispered. "I'll always be there for you."

"Promise, Kirika-chan?"

"I promise, Himeka."

That promise was so long ago. I turned eleven, and as I was nearing my twelfeth birthday, Kirika-chan was quite cheerful. None of us had forgotten about Kirio-chan's death, but we figured we had to continue on with life-Kirio-chan was watching us, right? He would want us to be happy.

But I was wrong. The night I had thought that, Kirika-chan suddenly collapsed in the kitchen, the bowl of oden she was holding clattering to the floor.

"KIRIKA-CHAN!" I screamed, and ran to her side. She felt so hot...and her breathing was labored. I was suddenly gripped by a memory-one long ago. An afternoon when Kirio-chan suddenly collapsed in his office, his skin sweaty with fever, his breathing short and quick...

_No!_ I shook my head, and grabbed the telephone to call an ambulance to take us to the hospital. _Kirika-chan won't die! She promised to me!_

The ambulance came, and doctors began to take care of Kirika-chan. It pained me to see her hooked up to all these machines and needles. I began to hopelessly sob. _Kirio-chan! God! What are you doing? Kirio-chan...why is this happening to Kirika-chan?_

At the hospital, the doctors diagnosed Kirika-chan with the same symptoms as the ones Kirio-chan had had, but without a disease name. Our family doctor, Higuchi-sensei, looked pitifully at me. "I'm sorry, Himeka-san," he said. "It looks like Karasuma Kirika-san's chances of survival is less then 50%."

"No!" I cried out. "Doctor...please save Kirika-chan! P-please! Sh-she can't die!" _We'll be together forever, Himeka...I'll always be there for you!_

"I'm sorry, Himeka-san. She might pull through...but she already has a weakened immune system."

"Shut up! You're useless! You're all useless! Why can't you save Kirika-chan?!" I screamed, and ran out of the hospital ward, with the nurses and doctors all crying "Karasuma-san!"

_Why, Kirika-chan? Kirio-chan! God! Are you just laughing at us? I'm all alone now!_

I reached home in tatters. The fact that it had started raining and my clothes were dirty and soaked added to the fact that I was crying my heart out.

"Nee...chan...nee..." I gasped out, tears streaking down my face. "Nobody can save Kirika-chan...nobody can save Kirio-chan..."

_Himeka_. A voice. I tearfully got up, wondering who was in the house. If it was God to spirit me away where Kirika and Kirio was, I wouldn't object.

_Himeka_. That voice again! "Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaking.

_I've done something terrible to your siblings. It's because they were involved in the Kamika. I'm your father, Karasuma Kirihiko._

"Ehh!" I cried, not believing what I was hearing.

_I did experiments on them when they were children...if I was brought back, I would be able to save them. _

"What?" Half of me...wanted to believe Otou-sama. H-he would be able save Kirika-chan...and maybe even ressurect Kirio-chan. But the other half of me was screaming "Himeka! This is a lie! Don't believe him!"

_Normal doctors can't save them. But I can, Himeka. Your Otou-sama will definitely be able to save them._

"So..." I whispered. "I-If Otou-sama is brought back to life...I can save Kirika-chan?"

_That's right. I'll find a solution to everything. Go to the past, Himeka! Resurrect me!_

I decided then. If Kirika-chan and Kirio-chan would be able to come back to me...I would follow whatever Otou-sama told me to do.

_Kirika-chan...I'll help you. I'll save your life! I won't be alone anymore. And then, maybe the promise we made won't be broken after all._

_

* * *

_**Aha~ The end.**

**I hope to see you all again~ **

**If you decide to review this story, I accept all reviews, including flames. x3**

**~Random-tan~  
**


End file.
